Ratchet and Clank: The Mixed OC remake
by TheWhiteMouthCat
Summary: The galaxy is in a danger. Heroes and villains alike have made a choice to either go on their own or join forces, but the evil mastermind behind the actual chaos is everybody s problem anyways. With a huge arsenal of weapons, a team is somehow made out of needing each other. Seems like it is time to blow stuff up. -OC s from many, many people.-After this, expect updates regularly.


**Now, the final recap before the start of the story. No more updates anymore. I want to thank everyone. EVERYONE for this. By now there are 22 reviews in the box, AND I could not be happier. For now, I am closing everything about submissions, but it might open not so later on if it has to.**

**No really, thank you. **

**Enjoy my very reactions to all this. **

Name: Bryan rainbow

Age: 17

birth planet: Veldin

Race: Lombax

Gender: Male

Appearance: his fur is white color and 1 of his eyes is yellow, the other is purple. height is 180 cm tall and weight is is tall and lean(slender),he is also left-handed and ambidextrous. when going out for mission, he wears an armor that covers his body except for his legs and tail. when at home, he dress normally in clothes and a cap.

Personality: Multitasking, analyst, tactical, compose, intelligent

Likes: drinking water, juice, capturing his targets alive

Dislikes: alcoholic drinks(any kind), smoking

weapons: omniwrench 3000

gadgets: none

History: he was an orphan after 2 months he was born until age 17. past and background are unknown.

**Not sure why, but I laugh at the idea of a lombax with bi-color eyes with the last name of rainbow. That is really amusing xD I don´t know, but I like it. *Leans to the screen*. Yay, juice! I don´t know why...but...He has the potential for me to end up _having a HUGE crush on him and writing ridiculous fanfiction no one will read for copyright issues with you _****WAIT NO I MEANT LIKING HIM VERY MUCH! *Shuts laptop down***

Name: Jackston Mavido (Master Mavido; villainous name)  
>Age: 20 (is five years older than Ratchet in the first game)<br>Gender: Male  
>Species: 34 Lombax, 1/4 D'vemlyn (a demon-like energy species I created; if this is too confusing or extensive, just stick with Lombax then XD)  
>Appearance: (sorry for all of the info ;~;)<br>Jackston Mavido is quite a bit taller than Ratchet, and a tad bit shorter than Alister Azimuth from ACiT. I know we're on the first game but I'm using him as a reference for height; so average for a Lombax I guess. Mavido has shiny silver fur and charcoal stripes on his ears, his arms, the sides of his torso... where stripes are usually found on a Lombax. His eyebrows are also charcoal and his nose is maroon.  
>Due to 14 of him being D'vemlyn (if you like, I could send a description of them too :D) the iris of his eyes are glowing, BRIGHT blue, like a beautiful sky blue had been singed by electricity, if that makes sense; this is because the predominant color of the demonic energy D'vemlyn is light blue, and you can only tell this by recognizing the color of his eyes. Not many people are familiar with D'vemlyn yet, however. Most don't even know it exists.  
>Now here's where you'll need a little bit of backstory; one of his ears has a small visible scar and his tail is missing because of a very ruthless and barbaric fight with a purebred D'vemlyn some time ago (remember, he was older than Ratchet; he would have seen some Fastoon before, you know... bad things happened there.)<br>Clothes: He usually wears a black hooded cloak and a dark blue combat suit underneath it. If not, he simply wears clothes that humans today consider normal. He wears a small pair of gloves that end at his wrists and they match his combat suit, as well as look good with any clothing he wears (cuz he's *that* cool you know XD).  
>Personality: Negative, evil, angry, hostile, unpredictable, and very sly. He is intended to be a villain. He is mad at many, many things in this universe, but in order in what he hates the most: 1) Ratchet, because he was the only one that the other Lombaxes fretted about getting out alive while they basically left Mavido to die, poor thing :( 2) the universe, because Mavido now believes that everyone in it is heartless and deserves to be punished, and 3) other villains, because Mavido is sort of a j*** now and wants to be the center of attention no matter what. He's not very outgoing - nothing at all like Dr. Nefarious, but sort of like Chairmen Drek; a cunning, rude, and unbelievably stubborn mastermind.<br>Weapons: His energy can be flung from his hands to obliterate something, suspend it in midair, possess it, or teleport it from one place to the other. This is his prime weapon of choice (it leaves him defenseless; he can't use it as a shield after all), although he carries with him at all times a blaster, an electric whip (anyone remember what that was called from ToD? :\) and a wrench stolen from an unknown Lombax family.  
>Gadgets: Only a comm-link to communicate with his currently undiscovered "Mavido Empire" a secret organization slowly but surely taking over the universe :)<br>I accept the rules.  
>*As I said, he is mostly a villain but his personality keeps him from shouting it to the world; so he could be evil, but he's very deceptive, and very truthful as well. Should there be a cause he agrees with, he will fight for it, regardless of it being the right thing or not.<br>I also have a question I am unclear about: After submitting this OC, and having it appear in this story, will I still be able to have him appear in my original story without any problem? :)  
>Also did I do this right? XD<p>

**Yes. You did it right. You did it VERY right. *Slowly claps* I really enjoy the idea of a villian like this..._and I want to ship him with Akari. Why? they are made for each other! One more time, to write ridiculous fanfictions. Just kidding. Hopefully you don´t hit me for writing this, author of this OC. I know yours is a quite serious OC and I go and pair him with my OC imaginarily. I feel like such a bad person xD _**

Name: Gwen  
>Age: 20<br>Gender: Female  
>Appearance: No Tail, pointy ears, red marks on her cheeks, a couple of whiskers, and a permanent tattoo shaped like a gear on her left palm.<br>Clothes: When Casual: White Jacket with red lightning designs and a long blue skirt. When in battle: A Pilot Suit similiar to Ratchet's, but violet instead of orange, with A Nav-Unit  
>Personality: Very distant from everyone around her, sometimes very untrusting, but likes children and never turns her back on someone in trouble. Also has a kinda mixed sense of humor( EX: Oh my, that bad guy looks so sad...I just wanna give him a hug...my gosh...too bad I'm busy.) Despite her comically repeated denial, she's into teen romance novels.<br>Weapons: Plasma Whip(favorite) Negotiator, and Rift Ripper.  
>Gadgets: Built herself, personal Infobot, named Charles. Her best friend who always cheers her up when she's feeling down. Though is naive and sometimes very clumsy, much to Gwen's chargin.<br>Backstory: Gwen was an orphaned Lombax who always had her older brother Fang, the only one who would look out for her. She waa very special lombax, with the powers of TechnoKinesis. But during the attack from Tachyon, Fang was killed while putting her in a space pod that took her to the same galaxy as Ratchet. The words: "Adapt and Survive!" Burned in her mind. Because of the traumatizing event, her cheerful personality was mostly but not permanently gone, as she is now distant and not very trusting, and even acts cold towards others, especially when someone means her friends harm. She's spent years with Terachnoids to hone her Technokinesis, weapon uses, and martial arts so she won't depend heavily on the first. She decided she was brave enough to head out on her own, accidently ending up in Drek's crossfire.  
>Weakness: When she feels weak, gets very frustrated, or feels utter fear, her Technokinesis fails to work. Also gets rash and violent and doesn't think straight when her deceased brother is mentioned in a negative manner.<br>I hope I'm not too late and followed the rules correctly. I accept the rules.

**YAS! Gwen! I like that name. It makes me think of Lancelot…and stuff. AND STUFF. *Insert epic music here* Yay. Oh, oh oh, more grey furry creatures! *Hugs Gwen***

Name: Nathan Rouge.

Age: 25.

Gender: Male.

Species: Canisian, they are like bi-pedal canines that are extremely smart.

Appearance: black fur with white markings on his face and body. He has blue eyes and a small scar above his right eyebrow. Muscular build, but not too big, weighs around 130 pounds. His snout is long and narrow in shape, and he has small triangular ears on the top of his head.

Clothes: he wears black combat fatigues with a M.O.L.E vest, he also wears a black balaclava mask when in combat.

Personality: He is very intelligent, but not the throw it in your face type. He likes to figure things out with his mind. He has a hard time trusting others, but once you gain his trust, he will be one of the best friends you could wish for.

Weapons: Plasma sniper rifle and an energy sword.

Gadgets: cloaking devise.

Backstory: He was taken at a young age and genetically enhanced. He is stronger and faster than the normal person, but not by much. He was then trained to be an infiltrator, like a spy. He was also trained as a sniper.

Weakness: tends to over analyze things, he also tends to sacrifice himself so that his friends don't get hurt.

I accept the rules.

**I…I like him! I really, really like him! He is being a lot of fun to write in character tests. This is MY type of character, yeah…I love it XD **

Name: Sage  
>Age: 15 (same as Ratchet in the first game)<br>Gender: Female  
>Species: Lombax<br>Appearance: Psychically the same as Ratchet but she is mainly silver-gray in color with darker gray stripes on her ears and body. She has hair like a human's, raven black in color, as well as purple eyes.  
>Clothes: Simple, lightly-armored. Dark gray, almost black, shirt and pants and black combat boots.<br>Personality: Sage is a perfect mix of yin and yang. She can be sweet and friendly to everyone, but once she gets mad, someone will have hell to pay. As such, she can be a little rough around the edges at first, but once she warms up to someone, she is fiercely loyal and protective of her friends and loved ones.  
>Weapons: At the start, she only carries her most treasured katana, as well as a bow and a quiver of specialized arrows.<br>Gadgets: She can share with Ratchet, as she only uses gadgets when absolutely necessary.  
>I accept the rules<p>

(NOTE: Has armored black leather gloves…?) Ok then…

**Ah, the first OC submitted. I think I already said this. I adore Sage. **

Star-lite  
>12<br>Female  
>Dogterian (a humanoid dog creature)<br>Wavy brown hair (that can't be combed or brushed) mocha colored fur real bright purple eyes  
>A sleeves tank top a purple collet and a purple skirt<br>Care free fun loving humorous but when danger strikes she's all business  
>A six shooter and a deringer (she pronounces it de- ringer)<br>A GPS  
>I accept the rules<p>

**ASDSJHJASDDHGADHA… Another canine creature. Adorableness level overload. My head crashed over the keyboardSJDGAJHDSHSHKHKDJDHFJJJJJJJJJSJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

NAME: EBONY DARKNESS DEMENTIA RAVEN WAY  
>AGE: 690<br>GENDER: GAY  
>SPECIES: LOMBAX TIME LORD HYBRID<br>APPEARANCE:LIKE AMY LEE(if u don't know who she is get da hell out of here!)  
>CLOTHES: GOFFIC CLOTHES FROM HOT TOPIC<br>PERSONALITY: SHE IS A GOTH EMO AND SHE LISTENS TO MCR WITH HER GOFF FRIENDS  
>WEAPONS:HER MAGIC WAND<br>GADGETS: THE SORCRES STONE

**So you see the reason why I decided to add the weakness thing? Because someone asked for it? Bryan? Why do I put a denied OC here? Becaauuuuussee…Our homo friend is actually making a cameo in a way. Don´t hit me, it is a little tiny thing, but still. **

Name: Amelia Vertex  
>Age: 18<br>Gender: Female  
>Species: Markazian<br>Appearance: Light blondish brown hair with green eyes  
>Clothes: White shirt with blue jeans an army jacket<br>Personality: Energetic, outgoing, though a little bit stubborn, she's always there for her friends.  
>Weapons: Pyro Blaster<br>Gadgets: Swingshot  
>I accept the rules.<p>

**YAAASSS THERE NEEDED TO BE MORE THAT WERE NOT JUST OTHER CREATURES. MARKAZIANS FOR THE WIN! Ok, no, but still xD **

Name: Qwill Freshman  
>Age: 22<br>Gender: Male  
>Species: Robot<br>Appearance: Young  
>Clothes: Basketball jersey<br>Personality: Funny, loyal, frsh  
>Weapons: Bomb Glove<br>Gadgets: Magnet boots  
>Backstory: In west Philadelphia born and raised<br>On the playground was where he spent most of his days  
>When a couple of guys who were up to no good<br>Started making trouble in his neighborhood  
>He got in one little fight and his mom got scared<br>She said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air'  
>Weakness: Hates broccoli, will explode if listening to Miley Cyrus<br>I accept the rules.

**PHAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA….HAH…HAH…HAHAHAHAH….MAKE IT STOP! *Hugs Qwill* *Gasps* OMG. OMG. Will explode if listening you Miley Cyrus? DEAR GOD. Please PM me and become friends with me! *Explodes* *Reappears* Sorry, that was youtube and a Miley Cyrus add. *Keeps laughing* DEAR GOD. I am loving this guy already…*Keeps laughing***

Name: Jax  
>Age: 17<br>Gender: Male  
>Species: Lombax<br>Appearance: light blue/gray fur with darker blue stripes, his eyes are blue.  
>Clothes: Wears a black t-shirt under a dressy style leather jacket. And he wears black jeans with black leather combat boots.<br>Personality: calm, strategic mind, holds his emotions in, acts much more mature than his age.  
>Weapons: Spear and hook swords.<br>Gadgets: hover boots.  
>Back-story: he is a young Lombax who has been through a lot in his short life. Both of his parents died when he was five, he had to grow up quick to survive in the world. He joined a mercenary group and learned how to fight there. After climbing through the ranks, they turned on him and he has been running from his former brothers in arms ever since.<p>

**HMM. As into jak and daxter? Just kidding! *giggles* Lol?**

**Now let´s go on-**

Oops, forgot the weaknesses & backstory:  
>Name: Amelia Vertex<br>Weakness: Hot-headed, often makes brash decisions without thinking  
>Backstory: After leaving her home planet and moving to Kerwan, she trained to help out the Galactic Rangers<p>

**Oh. Never mind xD forgot to add that with the other text…well, whatever. Sorry! **

I accept the rules. I thought of a character :  
>Species : half Lombax, half Zoni<br>Name : Kenya Chrono Soleil  
>Gender : Female<br>Age in human years : 30  
>Physical Appearance : Orange fur with blue glowing stripes and eyebrows, normal eye appearance except the irises glow blue, bigger ears than normal, glowing turquoise coloured hair, and height is five foot one<br>Clothes : Thermaflux armour, Lombax hoverboots modified with Zoni technology for extra speed, ankles with Zoni and Lombax letters on them, and bracelets with blue glowing crystals in them  
>Personality : courageous, selfless, also playful, loves heavy weaponry and guns with rapid fire, always likes people on first sight (even if they are a villain), admires both Lombax and Zoni technology, and loves animals<br>Weapons : R & C weapon : Constructo Pistol, Original weapons : Mini Supernova glove, Gravity Reverser Gun  
>Weapon Description :<br>Mini Supernova glove is a Zoni technology weapon with blue glowing effects on the fingers and palm, while the rest of it has green glowing effects. Launches supernova like bombs, only much, much smaller than a real supernova  
>Gravity Reverser Gun reverses gravity. Gadgetron technology. A silver coloured gun with a glowing red and trigger, with four orange triangles on each side, and shaped like a pistol<br>Gadget : Swingshot and hoverboots (Ratchet and Clank gadgets, just as a reminder)  
>History : Kenya was a half Lombax half Zoni who was stranded on Zanifar most of her life. Raised by Fongoids, she learned much about the Zoni and their secret- the Great Clock, of course. She also learned some Lombax history, and the fact that a Lombax helped the Fongoids during the battle of Gimlick Valley. She was quite happy with her foster family until Nefarious came along, when she was 24. She knew something was wrong about him from the second she saw him. She tried saying something to her foster father, who happened to be the chief, but he ignored her. The girl, agitated by their ignorance, spied on Nefarious and found his true intentions. Unfortunately, Lawrence had caught her spying and attempted to capture her. Kenya escaped and went to warn the tribe, but they were already in the detention area. She found her foster father, who told her to run just before Nefarious's troops arrived. Kenya was almost caught, but managed to escape in a topsoil, kicking the robotic troops out. The fact she left her foster family behind put a heavy weight on her heart and she vowed she would become a savior the galaxy someday.<br>She soon began working in the Solana Galaxy for Gadgetron in hopes of gaining experience with weaponry. Her hopes were worth it, as she not only learned how to use them, she learned how to build them and take them apart.  
>Later, when she turned 26,after quitting her job at Gadgetron, she temporarily competed at the Battleplex and Destructiplooza, both of which gave her battle experience, especially after almost getting killed by a certain War Grock.<br>When she was 27, she got a job at the Solana Defense Force, awhile after Ratchet and Clank left Solana.  
>Weakness : Likes chasing mice, Lombax snooze gas, which she can't withstand, unlike a regular Lombax, and likes chasing lights from pen lights.<p>

**Hi, it is me, the author again. I love your oc, but since I have bad memory I will only call her K XD I am not ****saying anyone else will, but I will because I keep forgetting.**

I accept the rules  
>So I thought of a villain his name is Wilhelm Florentine also known as panzer he is male blarg and owns one of the most powerful mercenarie organization for villains it is also his family's business which he now takes over with the passing of his father in a battle he is extremely aggressive and is very cold and unforgiving he wears heavily armored power armor think of havel the rock's armor for a visual he also posesses a cloaking device, and a jump pack (like a jetpack but for quick bursts of speed and height before having to recharge), super strength due to his power armor. He uses a heavy Lancer in battle and a big knife for cqc. His main goal as a villain is money and power and to challenge the most powerful of heroes he uses the mercenaries who work for him as minions they range from blargs, robots, whatever the race the thugs are from going commando, and war groks. His strengths are he is able to do and take a lot of damage , has a lot of funds do to his business, has advanced combat training and is skilled with all types of weapons. His weaknesses are he moves rather slowly and does not posses the best vision so he can miss things that others may find he is also quick to battle and arrogant it is also difficult to change his mind even if it will cost the lives of his ally's. So that is my villain hope you like him – cheers<p>

**LOVE IT. **

Sorry for this review but I forgot to add that he has red eyes and black hair also his skin Color is grey

**OK! And there was no need to apologize, you know. **

Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! I didn't think my OC would pass inspection! Thank you, Whitey! I'll never forget this!

**You´re very, very much welcome! And also, thank you for calling me Whitey :3 Many others do it too, so it feels nice to have a Little nickname like that one. **

I have a villain. Well, villianess, actually.  
>Full Name : Cronoisa<br>Age : 35  
>Alternative Name : Dr. Supernova<br>Gender : Female  
>Minions : Repaired space pirates and Nefarious troopers<br>Race : Lombax  
>What she seeks : Control over the Great Clock and the Netheverse<br>Powers : teleportation ( technology), telekinesis (technology)  
>Eye Color : Purple<br>Fur color : black  
>Clothing : Hyperflux armour with a visor that is colored turquoise instead of red<br>Weapon : Combuster ( ratchet and clank weapon)  
>Back Story : Formerly a scientist for a unknown defense force, she went insane and now seeks control over the universe<br>Personality : Cold, heartless, and will do anything to reach her goal  
>Strengths : she can teleport and use telekinesis, is agile, and had high experience in battle<br>Weaknesses : Her devices become useless when EMPs are used, gets angry easily, is unable to withstand any R.Y.N.O., and can't withstand the smell of skunk, for an unknown reason

I accept the rules. I forgot to add that Dr. Supernova speaks with a British accent. Sorry about that. Let me know if there's anything wrong with my villianess, okay? I'm new at submitting characters, so if I made a mistake, just let me know.

**Really great.**

Sorry to bother you, but I have some more villains. I'll submit one villain per review to be safe. I only have three more.  
>Number 1 :<br>Full Name : Celesta Pluton  
>Alternate Name : Dawn's Moon<br>Age : 19  
>Gender : Female<br>Minions : She uses Sand Mice, Florana Monkeys, and Terachnoids  
>Race : Markazian<br>What she seeks : she wants vengeance on those who embarrassed her and tore her life apart  
>Powers : she can translate any language and also can use an EMP glove to deactivate machinery in a 24 ft radius<br>Eye Color : Orange  
>Hair color : Silver, definitely no fur<br>Clothing : a blue turtleneck with purple lines and symbols all over it (lines are zig zags and symbols are triangular), black pants, charge boots (ratchet and clank boots), and purple gloves  
>Weapon : Groovitron (ratchet and clank weapon)<br>Gadget : EMP  
>Back Story : Dawn's Moon was a Markazian girl who became a villainess when she was being picked on in school. At one point, a classmate threatened her and her family, then afterwards she went crazy. She is now one of the most dangerous criminals in the universe, after Dr. Nefarious and Dr. Supernova<br>Personality : Eccentric, not in her right mind, selfish  
>Strengths : She is incredibly intelligent, uses EMPs, an excellent combatant, and can move swiftly<br>Weaknesses : She can't withstand a Devistator, doesn't use nanotech often, and relies more on her abilities and weapon than her EMPs  
>Again, I accept the rules.<p>

Sol chapter 2 . 5h ago

**REALLY GREAT! I like this one very much. **

Note : I forgot to mention that the classmate who threatened Dawn's Moon and her family carried out that threat, only she managed to get away from him. The type of threat is unknown.

Villain Number 2:  
>Full Name : Marte Astroidal<br>Alternate Name : Black Hole  
>Age : 36<br>Gender : Male  
>Minions : None<br>Race : Cazar  
>Goal : to destroy every planet in Solana<br>Powers : Telepathy (technology)  
>Eye Color : Green<br>Fur colour : Silver with blue stripes  
>Clothing : Teraflux armour<br>Weapon : Bow and arrow (regular bow)  
>Back Story : Used to work for Megacorp before suddenly, for an unknown reason, he becomes a villain. Some say it had to do with the Zoni<br>Personality : aggressive, loves blowing metal objects up, hates the smell of plants  
>Strengths : can use telepathy, skilled at how and arrow, immune to many diseases, telepathy device not affected by EMPs<br>Weaknesses : when a Groovitron is used on him, his telepathy device weakens, when a plant is waved in his face he'll run a ways before returning to the battling business, and when a R.Y.N.O is used on him, he will temporarily be stunned

I accept the rules

**Good, very good. **

Hi! I'm doing villain number 3 now! Yipee! I'm kinda tired right now, but here's my final villain :  
>Full Name : Zero Serene<br>Alternate Name : Alpha Nebula (Alpha for short)  
>Gender : Male<br>Minions : Thugs and old robots from the junk yard  
>Race : Zoni<br>Goal : to get vengeance on Orvus  
>Powers: usual Zoni powers, except stronger and can be destructive, and fires energy blasts (technology)<br>Eye colour : Green  
>Hair or fur : None<br>Clothes : Usual Zoni clothes, except the parts that usually glow blue are red, Alpha has a red visor, and wears red gloves  
>Weapon : Zoni blaster<br>Back Story : Alpha disobeyed Orvus's rule about using the Clock as a time machine and was banished. He now wants vengeance on the Great Clock's former caretaker  
>Personality : Cold and calculating, aggressive<br>Strengths : is highly intelligent, can slow time, and is also able to throw energy blasts  
>Weaknesses : aggressive nature, full of himself, can't stand a Hypersonic Brainwave Scrambler, like any normal Zoni<p>

I accept the rules. Aaaaaannd... all done! Whew! That was crazy! Anyway, I can't wait until you use our characters (meaning other readers and I). Anyway, let me know if I messed up at all with my villains and villainesses, and I hope you have an amazing day. Please forgive me for so many reviews. Oh and one last thing... Dr. Supernova's catchphrase is, "You learn no matter what!" Anyhow... over and out

**I am going to make an extra when I am done with this called: "THE MANY REVIEWS OF SOL, AND THE ETERNAL DEBATE BETWEEN THE MANY VILLIANS OF HER…NO SERIOUSLY, WHY DO YOU POST SO MANY GOOD VILLIANS? IT ISN´T FAIR THAT I HAVE TO CHOOSE…OH TO HECK WITH IT. I AM JUST PUTTING THEM ALL AT ONE POINT OR ANOTHER."**

**Maybe not all, but if I ever end this in 4 years, I might just go commando with this *HINT HINT***


End file.
